


5 words drabbles

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Drabbles for fun.





	5 words drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I totally gakked this idea from burnitbackwards and I hope like hell she doesn't mind. I was prowling her journal last night and came across a lovely little fic of hers in which she asked a friend for 5 words and then wrote 5 B/J drabbles with them. I tackled vibrant_daphne with the idea and forced words out of her. She gave me three sets of them (thanks, kiddo, you rawk!), so here's the first set of drabbles, with the other two sets to be written shortly and follow herein. Remember, a drabble is no more and no less than 100 words.  
  
And vibrant_daphne spoke thusly:  
  
"red, Jones Soda, chocolate, upscale market, blue jeans"  


* * *

**Red**

_Most people with Justin's complexion could never wear red._

That's what Emmett thinks as Justin and Brian glide past where he's perched at the bar. Somehow, though, the boy pulls it off, like every tiny miracle he's achieved over the years, and Em is no longer surprised by any of them.

Waiting for the hot new bartender to bring him another Cosmo, Em watches Brian's tanned hands slide over the vibrant material of Justin's sweater, moving lower. When Brian's arms encircle Justin from behind, Justin leans back, molding himself to Brian's chest. Em smiles knowingly. 

They look hot in red. 

 

**Jones Soda**

"You are _so_ queer."

Justin looks up from the couch.

"And this is news?" he asks, archly.

Brian laughs and grabs the bottle in Justin's hand. Justin yelps, jerking it away, but Brian is faster. He's across the room and smirking at the label before Justin can do more than squawk indignantly.

"Fufu Berry? How can you drink this shit??"

"It's Jones Soda!" As if that explains it all.

"So?"

"I like it!"

"And?" Brian waits.

"It's trendy," Justin finally admits, blushing.

"Yeah, _so_ queer." Brian hands it back, pressing his lips to Justin's temple in amused affection. "Good boy."

 

**Chocolate**

"Did you know that chocolate contains phenylethylamine, which triggers the release of dopamine in the pleasure centers of the brain?"

"Everyone knows that." Brian tilts his head away from the melting piece of Hershey's Justin is trying to force on him.

"That's exactly what happens to your body during orgasm."

"So eating chocolate makes you come?" 

"No, but it can make you feel like you just have."

"So can actually _coming_ ," Brian licks his lips as Justin watches, entranced, and then parts them enough for Justin to slip the morsel into his mouth.

"Ok," Justin breathes, "we'll do that next."

 

**Upscale market**

Justin will never completely understand Brian. He spends his entire Saturday night ingesting frightening amounts of drugs and alcohol and smoking an entire pack of cigarettes, but then on Sunday morning he's dragging Justin into some ridiculous upscale market like Whole Foods to buy flour-free muffins and avocados.

"Brian," Justin complains, "What the fuck?"

"Justin, I am _not_ getting fat just to appease some over-fed American ideal that more is better."

"You _promote_ that ideal. You're an adman."

"And I don't buy my own bullshit."

Justin flashes on Brian's old, 'no love, only fucking,' philosophy and smirks. "I know."

 

**Blue jeans**

When Brian tugs a pair of old, ripped blue jeans from the dresser and slips into them, Justin knows they're home for the night. Brian was planning on overseeing Muscle Beach Party at Babylon this evening, but with Justin's surprise arrival it's easy to abandon those plans. Brian's silent admission that he'd rather stay in makes Justin ridiculously pleased. 

Brian reaches for a t-shirt but Justin stops him.

"Don't," he purrs softly from the bed, "I like you half-naked."

Brian smiles at him, feeling mellow and indulgent, and discards the shirt. He won't be wearing the jeans for long, either.


End file.
